Milo and Elliot's Relationship
Milo Murphy and Elliot Decker are residents of Danville. Their relationship is usually antagonistic on Elliot's part, with Elliot going out of his way to inconvenience Milo under the belief that he is protecting the city. In spite of this, Milo treats Elliot as a friend and tends to ignore his rude behavior in favor of being kind and friendly. Milo's opinion of Elliot Milo is always friendly towards Elliot and tends to take his rude treatment in stride, humoring him whenever he confronts Milo in the name of safety. He doesn't seem to mind Elliot's constant criticism and even cheerfully greets him anytime they cross paths, generally oblivious to Elliot's negative focus on him. He seems to respect Elliot as a crossing guard and understands that he has to do his job, even when it goes overboard. When he runs into Elliot while biking, Milo entrusts him with a lost duck he'd found in traffic and then waits for the crossing guard to move the duck safely into a nearby lake. Soon after, he happily surrenders his bike over for an inspection, just because Elliot demanded it. Milo was thrilled when Elliot called them friends and became rather disappointed when the latter pointed out the sarcasm in his words. He went out of his way to encourage Elliot when the crossing guard complained that he'd never get the job he wanted, but upon hearing the job was 'school safety inspector', and seeing the horrible state the school was in, Milo laughed and agreed that he wouldn't be getting the job. After saving a bunch of students from a Murphy's Law related incident, Milo stands and listens as Elliot tells him to his face that the world would be a better place without him. Rather than confront him over his cruel words, Milo quietly walks away and leaves his friends to express their disgust towards Elliot in his defense. Later on that day, he expresses surprise as Elliot suddenly runs up and hugs him, and then thanks him for his uncharacteristically kind words. Season 2 During a racing event in Danville, Milo's name is called as the winning ticket, and he is given the opportunity to drive in the safety car. Upon seeing how badly the crossing guard wanted to win, Milo didn't hesitate to tell the host that he was transferring his prize to Elliot Decker, and the two of them were given the chance to sit in the safety car, much to Elliot's delight. After a Murphy's law related accident causes the car they're in to blast off, Milo ignores Elliot's negative attitude in favor of enjoying the experiencing and even tries to get him to see the fun in their adventure. Milo visits Elliot at the hospital after the latter ends up in a full-body cast, and apologizes over the fact that he'd gotten hurt. Ignoring Elliot's attitude, Milo asks him if there's anything he could do to help, and promptly agrees to take over his job as a dog walker, reassuring him that it would go well. Milo later calls him up after a job well done. Upon receiving his thanks, Milo states 'anything for a friend, Elliot'. After getting stopped by Elliot on the street, Milo prepares to show him a magic trick, requesting his assistance in getting his magic cuffs on. Unfortunately, this leads to his being handcuffed to Elliot's stop sign before the trick is complete. When Elliot falls off an overpass, Milo shouts his name and rushes to save his life. Reaching for his hand results in the two of them getting handcuffed wrist to wrist, but he succeeds in pulling Elliot to safety. After finding out that the word 'Buffalo' triggered a repressed memory in Elliot, Milo slaps his hand over a man's mouth to stop him from saying it for Elliot's sake, but unintentionally says it moments later anyway. He finds out from Elliot that it isn't the word 'buffalo', rather 'marshmallow' that triggers Elliot's repressed memory, and that he'd mixed it up because they rhyme. But as he's telling the story, Milo is incredulous that Elliot would think the two words rhyme, and later expresses disbelief when he thinks Elliot's traumatic, safety-related backstory story ended in Elliot simply dropping a bag of marshmallows. Once the story is finished, Milo frees Elliot from the handcuffs and states 'now he didn't have to be obsessed with safety anymore', only for Elliot to respond that he was going to be more obsessed from now on. Elliot's opinion of Milo Elliot's extreme dedication to safety has led him to develop an obsession with stopping Milo over the disasters caused by Murphy's law. While other people tend to avoid Milo over his condition, Elliot takes his feelings much further and has convinced himself that Milo himself is a danger to the entire city, treating him as though he's personally responsible for having been born with EHML. Because of this, he confronts Milo any chance he gets and constantly goes out of his way to inconvenience him. His focus on 'stopping' Milo even goes as far as having Milo's name written on the back of his handheld stop sign. His disdain for Milo tends to completely envelop Elliot's dedication, even when it costs him dearly, which can be seen when he's put on trial to become the school's official safety inspector. Instead of doing what he was told to ensure that things were running smoothly so that he can get the job of his dreams, he spends the day stalking Milo through his classes. It's revealed that Elliot's feelings towards Milo can border on outright hatred, and he's even gone as far as to say, directly to Milo's face in front of a large group of students, that the world would be a better place without him. He shows no remorse when Milo walks away in silence, or even after being scolded by Milo's friends for his words, and instead proceeds to sing an entire musical number about his feelings. Elliot finds his wish is granted when he wakes up the next morning to find himself in a world where Milo no longer exists. While initially, he's ecstatic over this discovery, Elliot soon finds that the world really was a lot safer without Milo, and by extension, no longer in need of a hero dedicated to safety. He becomes so desperate for a disaster that he pays Bradley to dress up like Milo but decides that it just isn't the same, and begins moping about his own meaningless existence. His feelings take a sharp turn after this realization, and upon waking up once again to find the timeline fixed and Milo back, Elliot greets him with a huge hug and overwhelming gratitude. While he seems to have developed a new appreciation for Murphy's law and its relation to his own place in the world after these events, Elliot still treats Milo much the same. Season 2 Elliot was extremely disappointed when he'd lost to Milo for a chance to ride in the safety car at a charity race, and is immediately delighted when Milo offers him the win. After Murphy's law sends the two of them on a wild ride through Danville, Elliot initially blames Milo, even stating that he refuses to take suggestions from a Murphy. By the end of the adventure, however, he realizes that Milo was right, and in his excitement admits that he'd had a lot of fun in spite of the danger. After ending up in the hospital with a full-body cast, Elliot finds himself entrusting Milo with his dog walking job, which, he states, is very important to him. Later, he's relieved to find out that everything went well, and contemplates out loud that, maybe, things were changing for the better. Having stopped Milo in his usual manner, Elliot agrees to watch him do a magic trick, even assisting him in getting the magic handcuffs on. Before the trick is complete, however, Milo ends up handcuffed to his stop sign, much to his annoyance. Elliot refuses to let Milo hold his stop sign while it's handcuffed to his wrist, claiming that letting him hold it would be 'unsafe'. In spite of this, he hands Milo the sign immediately after the latter tells him to grab something out of his bag to save them with. When the two of them end up handcuffed together, Elliot complains that he'd known it was a bad idea to help Milo with his magic trick, and that he 'can not live like this'. After the word 'Buffalo' brings up hints of a repressed memory, Elliot stops Milo from saying it a third time, and they continue their adventure. Later, after the two of them end up in a lake handcuffed wrist to ankle, Elliot snaps at Milo, claiming he was 'a buffalo to everyone around him'. Suddenly realizing that the word relating to his repressed memory wasn't 'buffalo', rather it was 'marshmallow', his memory returns, and Elliot tells Milo a story about his childhood and the event that had led to his lifelong obsession with safety. He celebrates being free of the memory, but when Milo says he doesn't have to be obsessed with safety anymore, Elliot disagrees, stating that he's going to be more obsessed from now on. Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Gallery Screenshot (3627).png Screenshot (3630).png Screenshot (4025).png Screenshot (4027).png Screenshot (4038).png DOMD 254.jpg WWM 29.jpg WWM 65.jpg ED (1).png WWM 265.jpg Pace (16).png Pace (96).png Pace (106).png Pace (107).png DWRS (7).png DWRS (12).png DWRS (13).png DWRS (14).png DWRS (17).png Category:Relationships Category:M